mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sonic is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 . His moves are taken directly from Brawl and Sonic Battle. In demos before V0.8, Sonic's voice was ripped from Super Smash Bros. Brawl that had Jason Griffith portraying Sonic, however V0.8 uses Roger Craig Smith's voice from Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations and Sonic Free Riders Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 3% *Downward Tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *Downward Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged.ll *Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. 8%. *Forward Smash: Does a wind-wp punch. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Kicks upwards out infront of him twice. The first kick is weak but traps oponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 8% for the second. *Upward Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 14% uncharged, 4 hits for 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 10%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals two hits, with the second hit having more knockback. Two hits each for 7%. *Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Five hits for 2 each, then another one for 3% *Backward Aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 13%. *Upward Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. First hit deals 9%, second hit deals 6%. *Downward Aerial: Stalls in the air, then kicks downwards while quickly falling. A Stall-Then-Fall with a long falling distance. 8%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. First hit 3%, all other hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Does a mid-backflip and kicks opponent backwards 8% *Upward Throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards weakly. 16% *Downward Throw: Performs a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground and strikes a pose. *Taunts: **Standard: Runs in place, he then faces the camera and gives an uncertain look. (For some reason, he doesn't say "You're Too SLOW!!" anymore) **Side: Does a backflip and poses, tutting. **Down: Does a flip, does his Sonic Adventure pose, then exclaims "YEAHAH!!" *Revival platform: Stands on all seven Chaos Emeralds. *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Wins: Gives a thumbs up. *Loses: Claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery ﻿ sonicpic11.png|Sonic taunting in Green Hill Zone. sonicpic2.png|Sonic running faster than Ichigo in Battlefield. sonicpic3.png|Sonic side smashing Kirby in Galaxy Tours. sonicpic4.png|Sonic chasing Mega Man while doing Spin Dash in Green Hill Zone. External links *Sonic's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Sonic's Animation Archive. *Sonic's Brawlification petition. *Sonic's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Sonic universe